


【龙tory】恶犬

by sweet63



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet63/pseuds/sweet63
Summary: 校园paro
Kudos: 7





	【龙tory】恶犬

“唔……嗯嗯……”

舌面贴着柱身滑动，温热柔软的触感掀起妙不可言的快乐。权志龙捏着对方的下巴，捅出一些情色又脆弱的闷哼，但那应该还不至于从厕所隔间里泄露出去。少年被顶的有些呼吸不过来，但努力地迎合他的动作吮吸，乖巧的下垂眼微微眯起，眼中水光潋滟。

“好……”他闭上眼睛，低低叹息，“我要射了……”

再睁开眼睛时面对的却是卧室的天花板，权志龙眨眨眼，淡定地掀开被子摸了一把下身。

哦，还好，没真射。

-

春梦主角从火辣的美国大奶甜心变成那个少年已不是一天两天的事了。

权志龙慢悠悠地朝学校走，单肩背包，一手插在口袋里，一手举着草莓牛奶送到嘴边，时不时喝上一口。他总忍不住回味那个梦。

哎呀，可惜……怎么就梦不到我干他的场景呢？

走到校门口时距离上课还有几分钟，周围几乎没人了，三个查仪容仪表的男性风纪委员留在门口准备关校门。

“喂——”他懒懒地喊，“这不还没上课吗？急着关门干嘛？”

就站在门口的那个风纪委员闻声抬起头，一看见是他，不爽地皱了皱眉：“快点！”

“知道了知道了。”权志龙笑嘻嘻地加快些步伐，走到那个少年面前站定，“早。”

对方没回他，下垂眼微眯上下打量他一番，冷声道：“校服拉链拉上，耳钉摘掉，别踩鞋子。整理好再让你进去。”

“诶……”权志龙垮下脸，“你是故意找我麻烦吧李昇炫。”

“你才是故意找我麻烦。”对方瞪过来，“还是说你每周一穿得规矩会难受？”

他耸肩：“差不多。”

“你再墨迹就要迟到了，权志龙。”李昇炫举起手上的本子示意一下，“你想被记名扣分吗？”

哎呀，这一本正经的模样……

权志龙又想起他的那些梦了——梦里少年脸上满是泪痕，那连连娇喘的淫荡模样……他忍不住笑，活像个无赖，要不是长得帅还真蛮欠揍的：“我要是迟到了，你这跟我一块儿的呢？”

李昇炫咬了牙，一把把本子扔到他胸口：“快。”

他接过本子张开双臂，任对方帮他把校服拉链拉好，把耳钉摘掉。

“谢啦，风纪委员大人。”他把本子递回。

李昇炫拿过本子扭头就走：“赶紧回班，烦人。”

权志龙好笑道：“喂，你这是跟学长说话的态度吗？”

“耳钉我没收了。”对方抬手看了看手表，低叹一声，向教学楼跑去。

他弯弯嘴角，自言自语道：“正合我意。”

-

从什么时候开始喜欢上李昇炫的？权志龙不记得了，他只知道回过神来时，少年成了“非其不可”的存在。

第一次见面时他在走廊拐角抽烟，李昇炫突然出现在他面前呵斥他：“把烟掐了。”

他上下打量眼前的人。个子不高，瘦瘦的，目测比自己低两厘米；校服好好地穿着，一看就是个乖孩子；眉清目秀唇红齿白，下垂眼挺特别。

正鉴于对方长得好看，权志龙没发火，把烟拿在手上但没掐灭：“你谁啊？”

“风纪委员。”对方回答。

“我知道，要不然谁还会管这嫌事。”他说，“我问你叫什么名字？”

李昇炫没回答他，而是说：“把烟掐了，权志龙。”

“你知道我？”

这是明知故问。这个学校不知道权志龙的大名的人应该不存在，他传奇就传奇在他是个难得一见的天才。家庭背景厉害但依旧很努力，学习好又十项全能，虽然打架抽烟喝酒纹身没一件没做过的，学校的老师同学们却都心照不宣地不管他，更何况他现在已经高三了。

当然，有人管他他就觉得那人很特别而引起兴趣是不可能的。他当时觉得李昇炫有点儿烦，无奈地挥挥手：“知道我是谁你还管？一边儿去，我现在再无聊也没心思跟你插科打诨。”

李昇炫皱了皱眉，上前把那只还没抽几口的烟夺过来，扔到地上踩灭，说：“我叫李昇炫，高二A班的。喏，给你。”他从兜里掏出口香糖，西瓜蓝莓混合味的，递给他一片，“吃这个。”

权志龙挑了挑眉，不明所以道：“干什么？”

对方回答：“吃着口香糖就不想抽烟了。另外，你无聊可以跟我聊天。”

哟，怪善良的。

权志龙没接口香糖，嗤笑一声，骂了句“傻逼”扭头走了。

有一就有二，后来遇见的次数渐渐增多，他也下意识去关注对方，了解到很多。

李昇炫是年级第一还是级草，喜欢他的女生甚至是男生都一抓一大把，但他是禁欲系的冰棍儿，除了学习谁都不喜欢。权志龙还知道了他其实没多善良，那时递口香糖是因为他不喜欢那个口味，他只喜欢草莓味的；那时说要聊天也只是恰好无聊。

这就让权志龙觉得很有意思了。

他开始在每周一对方在校门口执勤时故意不好好穿衣服，逼对方无可奈何给他整理；故意到对方班级所在楼层的楼梯口处抽烟，见面时互怼几句；故意迎面走过时撞对方一下，看对方趔趄的样子哈哈大笑。

他这么针对李昇炫个把月后，对方表面上看起来的耐心，冷静、镇定、乖巧被完全打破：李昇炫被欺负得厉害了就会骂人，当然是在没人的时候——毕竟他还有个“风纪委员”的称号——骂的越来越脏。极其罕见的是，权志龙被骂竟然不会觉得生气，反而觉得对方气得跳脚、满脸通红、声音颤抖的样子可爱得不得了。

有什么就说什么的权志龙夸李昇炫生气的样子可爱后，后者就更郁闷，更气，也更可爱。

后来有一天，他太无聊去小树林里闲逛，恰好撞见李昇炫和一个女生接吻。女生是高三比较出名的小美女，比李昇炫要有经验，把他按在一棵树上又亲又摸。

哇，那场面真是太刺激了。

试想一下，一个纯情小冰棍儿被压着吻得睫毛颤抖面色潮红，情欲的粉色直延伸到解开一颗扣子的衬衫里的场面——纯洁与色情交杂的诱惑就是指这个吧。

权志龙受到了冲击，津津有味地继续观察那俩人，准确地说，是观察李昇炫。他站在女生斜后侧，只能看见小冰棍儿半张脸。没过两秒李昇炫突然睁开眼睛，一眼就看见了他，慌得脸色大变，眼睛瞪得溜圆。

他抬手冲李昇炫打了个招呼，笑嘻嘻地比了个大拇指，对方却慌张地冲他摆手。他以为那是叫他走的意思，无所谓地耸耸肩，转身走了。

当天晚上，春梦的女主角变了。

权志龙梦见自己把李昇炫手臂高高拎起按在树干上，膝盖抵在对方双腿之间——把对方顶的踮起脚尖，而腿间的部分依旧紧贴他的膝盖。小冰棍儿脸颊通红，慌乱地嗔骂：“混蛋，放开我！”

他笑：“你这表情不是想被放开吧？”他说着，立刻就吻上了对方。

那是他第一次以一个男性为春梦对象，当然以后也都是同一个对象。

之后李昇炫来解释：“她不是我女朋友，你别误会。”

权志龙好笑：“怎么着？你怕我到处传？”

“不是……”

他开玩笑道：“还是说你喜欢我才怕我误会。”

李昇炫狠狠瞪他一眼：“去你妈的吧。”

权志龙哈哈大笑。

不是女朋友就行。

自此，他意识到自己喜欢李昇炫。

-

放学后，权志龙拿着一瓶水下楼，悄悄从后门潜进高二A班。人都走光了，只剩李昇炫一个人还在写着什么。

他拧开瓶盖从李昇炫的后颈往衣服里倒了点儿水，后者被吓得狠狠一个激灵，但没叫出声，这让他有些失望。

李昇炫头也没回，甩臂一拳招呼向身后：“权志龙你有毛病啊？”

他接住对方的拳头，笑道：“怎么知道的是我？”

李昇炫收手，站起身没好气地说：“也就你这么无聊。你来干嘛？”

“我来拿耳钉，风纪委员大人。”权志龙伸出手。

李昇炫愣了愣，挠挠头：“哦，我找找。”显然是忘了自己保留了对方耳钉的事。他弯腰探头朝桌肚里看，“我忘了放、啊……”

腰被一双大手握住，接着臀部被撞了一下，他被这突如其来的一撞给顶得没站稳赶紧去扶桌子，同时嘴里半个音也因为惊吓而转化成一声格外奇怪的呻吟。

愣了两秒他才意识到权志龙拿哪儿撞得他，现在又是怎样的姿势，气愤和羞耻让他红了脸：“我操！！！”

“冷静冷静！”总是突发奇想又是行动派的权志龙很满意对方的反应，笑着说，“我们风纪委员可不能说脏话呀。”

李昇炫哪里遇到过这种情况。直起身后对方的下身依旧紧贴着他屁股，不仅如此，权志龙还变本加厉地搂住他的腰挺胯又撞了他一下。他不知道该怎么办了，双手紧攥成拳，咬牙道：“立刻给我放开！”

“你先保证你不会跟我打架。”权志龙紧紧抓着李昇炫的腰。

“放开！”

“你保证完我再放。”

李昇炫气急了，猛地一个手肘捅在身后的人的侧腰。随着一声惨叫，权志龙松手踉踉跄跄退后好几步。

“我操李昇炫你也太狠了吧……”他捂着腰，痛得倒吸好几口冷气。

李昇炫羞得红色从耳尖直蔓延到脖颈，怒吼：“操！！臭傻逼！！死变态！！”

权志龙觉得自己大概是带了爱情滤镜，觉得李昇炫恼羞成怒的样子可爱得很，红通通的脸蛋特别漂亮。

-

中午，有个漂亮女孩带着便当来找权志龙告白。

他干脆了断地拒绝了对方，也没有接受便当。女孩请求能亲一亲他的脸颊，这并不是什么大事，他便同意了。

与女孩分别，他准备去买点东西吃，谁知刚过楼梯拐角就被拉住胳膊转了个方向。李昇炫经典的面无表情脸在正前方，只是怎么看怎么多了份冷意。权志龙有些惊讶：“yo.”

李昇炫冷脸：“谈恋爱扣二十分。”

“嗯？”他说，“我没谈，她是来告白的。”

“没同意那她还亲你？”

“亲的脸。”

他看着李昇炫有些释怀的表情，恍然道：“我们风纪委员大人吃醋了啊～”

小冰棍儿变了脸色，有些慌张：“胡说八道！我怎么可能喜欢你这种人！”

“不是吗？看我跟别的人亲密心里特别不是滋味吧。”权志龙笑着将手臂横在他身旁，标准的少女漫壁咚姿势，低头闻了闻他的头发，一股洗发水清爽的味道。他故作夸张，“这个醋味儿真大……”

李昇炫在对方凑近时僵了一下，下一秒转身脱离包围圈，三步并作两步跑下楼。

权志龙赶紧喊：“放学我在校门口等你啊！”

风纪委员的回应是一个白眼。

没来。

权志龙直等到学校关了大门才离开，气呼呼的。

第二天体育课之前，他一下课就跑到楼下，把李昇炫从门口截住，拉着他往厕所里钻。人太多也不好挣扎，李昇炫半推半就地跟着对方进了一个隔间。

“我昨天放学等了你两个小时，李昇炫，为什么没来？”

体育课时全年级都在运动场，厕所里绝对没人，李昇炫也不用担心什么，默默预备好待会骂人的脏词，不过现在开口还是正常的：“我没答应去啊。”

“撩完你就跑，那可不厚道啊。”权志龙挑眉。

说到这个李昇炫就来气，瞪着他，“谁撩谁啊？”

他懒得纠结这个了，说：“昨天放学就是想告诉你，我喜欢你。”

李昇炫愣了，半晌回答：“我……考虑考虑……”

“你不是也喜欢我吗？那咱们在一起啊，有什么好考虑的？”

昨天才说了“不喜欢”的风纪委员移开目光：“谁、谁说我喜欢你了？”

权志龙就猜到有可能出现这种情况，干脆地把李昇炫推到厕所门板上压住，低头亲了一口。

他看着脸颊迅速飘红的纯洁小冰棍儿，笑了：“不喜欢？”

李昇炫不说话。

他又亲了对方一口：“嗯？”

对方依然不说话，只紧紧盯着他看。

他一下一下轻轻触碰对方的嘴唇，渐渐张开嘴巴，伸出舌头试探地舔吻对方。李昇炫顺从地张开嘴，手臂也抬起来环抱住他的腰。

舌头的触碰还谨慎，李昇炫的回应很青涩。无声的吻渐渐变得黏糊糊的，唇齿分合吻出令他头皮发麻的“啾啾”声。

权志龙放开他，与他额头相贴，笑道：“都这样了还想说不喜欢？”

他推开对方，脸颊被吻得潮红还没褪去，说话气息也不稳：“喜欢。但我不要跟你谈恋爱。”

权志龙一头雾水：“哈？”

李昇炫舔了舔嘴唇：“互相喜欢就一定要在一起吗？”

-

说到李昇炫为什么不想跟权志龙谈恋爱。

其一：他是风纪委员，风纪委员怎么能带头谈恋爱呢！其二：他怕恋爱会影响学习，就像他们班金某、朴某、宋某等等人一样。其三：他觉得这样就挺好的，反正互相喜欢，干什么都成，哪天不喜欢了也不用有分手负担。

权志龙说，你他妈就是在扯淡。

不过渐渐地权志龙也释怀了，虽然不是正式恋人关系，两人之间的氛围和行为与真正的恋人并无差别。

放学一起走，路口分别时把李昇炫拉到无人的街道里来个甜蜜蜜的湿吻；中午一起吃饭，或者干脆不吃去厕所做点儿色色的事；时不时地就去李昇炫家玩，差点儿把对方父亲混成自己干爹。

他还是比较满意此现状的。

-

“你不觉得你起的太早了吗？”权志龙挂在李昇炫背后和对方一起慢慢往学校走，边走边打哈欠，一副快入眠了的样子。

他难得和李昇炫一起上学，后者也就没纠结他拖慢了自己脚步的事。

“是你太晚了，你哪次不是踩着点儿到的？”

“踩点儿就周一，那不是想逗你玩儿嘛。”权志龙笑笑。

呼吸在耳边吹得耳垂麻酥酥的，李昇炫伸手拍拍他的腰：“哎，你起来。”

“嗯？”

“耳朵痒。”

权志龙应和一声，却张口含住李昇炫的耳垂用舌尖拨弄，后者脚步瞬间便凌乱了，羞耻的红以肉眼可见的速度占领脸和耳朵。

“喂！”在大街上走着李昇炫也不能大声呵斥他，只轻掐了一把他的腰。他低笑，反而把手伸到前面，揉了一把对方的裆：“我想操你。”

自互相告白以来两多个月过去了，向来多梦的权志龙却一个关于李昇炫的春梦都没做过。

多不像话！

于是他很想做些一直盼望在春梦里出现的事。

风纪委员大人绝对不是个死板保守的人，不过在大街上聊骚显然不能接受，咬牙道：“你再说一句或者再摸一下，我立刻就让你躺在地上。”

“我躺在地上，那你要玩骑乘？”权志龙不怕死地说完，在对方脖子上用力吮吸了一下。

他好歹从初中起就称霸校园，以前被李昇炫胳膊肘捅得半死那是他没准备，这次还能让对方得手那他就没脸见人了。

他精准地接住对方的肘击，手从小臂滑下去，紧紧攥住对方的手腕，接着用上巧劲儿，轻松将对方的双手捉过来反背在其身后。

“权志龙！”李昇炫回头想瞪人，却被啄吻了一下，吓得他赶紧看周围路人们有没有投过来奇怪的目光。也许真的还太早了，街上除了三个提着鸟笼的老人在闲聊，只剩在这儿打打闹闹的他俩。

权志龙笑着应声，咬他的后颈。

李昇炫低叫：“啊！疼！”

他转而温柔地轻吻：“今天我去你家住一晚吧？”

李昇炫倒不是不愿意和权志龙呆在一起，但在家就太危险了。

比如上个月某次周末家里没人，他和权志龙玩五子棋输得无比凄惨，而那天的赌注是……口交。他光是给自己加油打气下嘴含着就花了足足十分钟，何况他连黄片都只看过两次，还是被同学拉着才看的，根本做不好口交那种事。他全程被嫌弃，努力吸了半个多小时才让权志龙射出来，那次糟糕的经历让他在之后很长一段时间里，一想到男性生殖器官就条件反射地腮帮子酸。

李昇炫警惕道：“你又来我家干嘛？”

权志龙说“我姐今晚要在家里开party开到半夜，我不想参与，太无聊。”

李昇炫认真考虑了一会儿，点头：“哦。”

-

先一步洗漱好的权志龙倚着卫生间门，偏头看李昇炫把牙膏沫子吐出去。

他问：“待会回房玩游戏吗？”

李昇炫把嘴巴漱净，回答：“十点半了还玩什么，睡觉。”

“可明天是周末啊，不用早起。”

“不用早起跟晚睡没有因果关系。”

权志龙跟着李昇炫从卫生间走到卧室，一进去就把他搂在怀里转了个圈儿，按在门板上。

“诶？”

他笑着说：“亲一口。”低头吻上去。

李昇炫脑中警铃大作。只要权志龙不是在公共场合亲他，接下来或多或少总得做些进一步的事情。

口中的抗议被权志龙的舌头搅成破碎的呜咽。他挣扎着攀上对方的肩膀想推开，对方却直接拉住他的手向上，拎小鸡儿似地拎起来按在墙上。在口中四下作恶的舌头忽然抬起，舌尖轻巧地画过上膛撩起一阵酥麻流向下腹，他闷哼一声立刻软了腰。

权志龙把对方压制的死死的，后者十分郁闷但毫无办法。每天都仔细探索的口腔现在带着和自己同样的清新的薄荷气息，权志龙满意地吮吸对方的舌头和湿漉漉的嘴唇，吻出啧啧水声，色气又撩人。

这头恶犬的吻技实在太好。

李昇炫被吻得合不拢嘴，舌尖发麻。明明只是一个吻而已，却撩得他浑身发热，双腿发软，隐隐有要顺着门板滑下去的趋势。

权志龙察觉到他身子都软了，放开他的嘴巴得逞似的笑笑，一手搂着他的腰，一手从上衣下摆钻进去顺着脊椎线向下伸进裤子里。

“权、等……！停停停！”

“怎么了呀？”权志龙一脸疑惑。要是手没实实在在地抓着对方的臀部，这一句反问还有那么点儿无辜的意思。

“你疯了？！我爸妈今天可都在家！”李昇炫狠狠地瞪着眼前的人，奈何眼中水雾迷蒙，反倒让这眼神怎么看怎么灵动诱惑。

“那有什么嘛……”权志龙的手重新动作起来，揉捏对方弹性十足的翘臀，“房间隔音效果很好啊，而且现在他们不都睡觉了吗？”说着又坏笑了一下，“只要你不会因为太爽扯着嗓子浪叫，叔叔阿姨肯定不会听见的。”

“操你唔——”

被下流话攻击的纯情小冰棍儿羞耻得满脸通红，更可怜的是脏话都没说完就被堵住了嘴。他被托着臀部抱到床上，睡裤只扒到膝盖，起到不少控制效果。权志龙抓住对方推自己脑袋的手，低头隔着内裤轻咬对方的下身。

“再不停我就、嗯……权志龙！”

“嘘——嘘——”权志龙反倒一副“你胡闹”的样子，“别叫那么大声啊。”

“你还说我？！我……”

门被轻敲两下推开，李昇炫的妈妈探头进来：“昇炫呐，你看见我的……”

李昇炫正躺在床上满脸通红，和对方紧紧牵着手，不安地动弹着的腿被对方堪堪压住。权志龙则游刃有余地笑着，头正对着对方完全勃起、把内裤撑起来的下身。

看到这幅景象，妈妈倒抽了一口气，立刻道：“不好意思，不用在意我，你们继续。”说着又轻轻关上门。

李昇炫惊得瞳孔地震。

权志龙倒是淡定：“现在没问题了吧，阿姨同意呢。”

这时门又打开一条细缝，妈妈的声音传进来：“志龙，安全措施一定要做好哦，耐心点慢慢来。”

他回答：“我知道的，阿姨放心。”

“行，我放心你。”

门被再次关上，李昇炫脑子里隆隆作响，被吓得分不清快东南西北了。

“你这表情。”权志龙挑眉，“吓到了？”

李昇炫声音颤抖：“你……你跟我妈说了什么？”

“重要吗？”

“当然重要！我妈她竟然……”他不知该怎么形容，气呼呼地抽出脚踹了对方肩膀一下，“快说！”

权志龙一把抓住对方的脚踝，侧头轻轻舔咬小腿内侧，慢悠悠地说：“我说我们两情相悦……”

又白又细的小腿被舔咬得肌肉紧绷，线条优美。权志龙的牙齿印在皮肤上的力度恰到好处，微痛酥痒的感觉让他腿根发软，忍不住想收回腿。权志龙却把他拽的更靠近自己。牙齿渐渐上移到膝盖、大腿中段，至此换为唇舌，湿漉漉地舔吮过去，留下亮晶晶的津液和一阵阵难耐的快感。

李昇炫咬住嘴唇。

性器顶端冒出不少液体，浅灰色的内裤已经被浸湿一块成为深灰色，看起来无比色情。

权志龙调侃：“舔舔腿就硬成这样啊？”

“闭嘴……”对方害羞地抬手挡住眼睛。

他笑了笑，在大腿内侧亲了一口：“真可爱。”

李昇炫现在进退两难。要是闭着眼睛，其他感官会变得格外敏锐，对方唇舌的触感带起的快慰让他头脑发昏；可若睁开眼睛，对方坏笑着故意挑逗他的表情又让他不好意思。

李昇炫被舔到腿根时仿佛脑内过电，四肢百骸都酥麻难耐。权志龙见他大腿内侧肌肉颤抖了一下，便知道了腿根的肌肤异常敏感，变本加厉的舔咬那里。李昇炫的喘息变得无法克制而泄露出来，手也难耐的伸过来，想要握住自己的下身撸动。

权志龙却握住他的手：“帮我口吧？”

后者不满：“你一直咬我腿还想让我舔你那儿？”

“诶……可是我给你口过两次呢……”

这话说的倒没错。

李昇炫考虑了一会儿，妥协了。

权志龙褪去衣服坐下，他跪趴在对方双腿间。尺寸可观的东西在眼前雄赳赳气昂昂，让他想起了上一次，就是第一次给对方做这种事的画面。

“我这次一定会做好的……”他自言自语。

“什么？”权志龙没听清。

“我说我这次会做好的！”他抬眼看向对方。

好胜又倔强的李昇炫哪怕在这种方面，也不允许被嘲笑做的不好。

权志龙饶有兴趣：“这次怎么这么有信心啊？”

“我算是……做了练习。”

练习？？？

他讶异地问：“怎么练习的？”

李昇炫没有回答，垂眼把他的性器头部含进嘴里。舌头先在顶端打转了两圈再轻轻吮吸，接着再吞进去一些，舌尖抵着龟头下面磨蹭，顺着柱身暴起的青筋向下舔，直到含进去差不多一半。下面一半嘴巴照顾不到的他便用手握着撸动，舌面紧贴柱身，小幅度进出时也可以大面积摩擦。

权志龙的呼吸粗重不少。

李昇炫问他感觉怎么样，声音因嘴里塞着肉棒而含含糊糊的，更加诱人。

“唔……有很大进步。”权志龙轻轻抚着他的头发，“所以你到底怎么练习的？”

李昇炫不乐意回答，把嘴里的东西吮吸得啧啧响，唾液和性器流出的腺液从嘴边溢出来，黏哒哒地顺着下巴和肉棒流下来。

“别装作没听见呀。”权志龙轻笑，“再吃得深一点，对……”

李昇炫非常顺从地低头让肉棒更加深入直抵喉咙，柔软的喉肉挤压顶端的快感让对方低低叹息。权志龙是舒服了，李昇炫却被顶的一阵阵想吐，但那份热切的想得到认可的心情让他坚持一次次深深吞入，直到下颚发麻，有些无法呼吸了。

“你脸好红，很难受吗？”权志龙扶住他的下巴。

李昇炫吐出对方的性器，深深呼吸了两下才回应：“还行，我做的好吗？”

“当然，太棒了。”权志龙笑道，“所以练习是怎么回事？”

他这问到第三遍，李昇炫总算含含糊糊地回答了：“也没什么，就……吃东西的时候。”

“吃什么？”

“啧，黄瓜、香蕉、还有雪糕……之类的……”他越说越害羞，没好气道，“你怎么废话这么多啊。”

“哦～假装那是我的东西然后想象着我的反应舔，是吧？”权志龙捧着他的脸将他拉过来亲亲嘴角，“你可真可爱。”

“……你可闭嘴吧！”

唇舌再次纠缠在一起，李昇炫被搂进怀里调转位置，躺在床上。

“诶…不继续了用嘴吗？”看着对方起身去床头柜那边找东西，他疑惑，“你还没射。”

“我想快点儿操你。”权志龙笑着举起手中的小瓶子晃了晃，粉红色，瓶身印着两颗草莓。

他翻了个白眼，“那是什么？”

“润滑剂，特选了草莓味儿。”说着还翻出一个安全套放在柜子上。

李昇炫惊讶：“我的柜子里为什么有润滑剂？”

“我上次来放进去的。”权志龙坦然回答，在手上挤了些润滑剂，“第一次太疼，我怕你受不了，它还有点儿催情效果。”

“变态。”李昇炫抬脚想去踢他，却直接被他拉着腿放到肩膀上扶着固定住，他伸手把润滑剂涂抹在后穴。李昇炫紧张的很，手悄悄抓住床单。

手指带着润滑剂进入穴内，凉凉的油膏和手指被高热的内壁紧紧包裹住。李昇炫跟权志龙呆久了，接触的性方面的事也不少，但从来没想像过被人捅屁股这种事。对未知事物的恐惧让他难以放松，后穴把手指咬的紧紧的。

权志龙自然知道他的紧张，便低头将他的性器含在嘴里，一边舔吮那许久未经抚慰已经半软的东西，一边缓缓抽动手指，在那紧致火热的穴内四处摩擦按压。

李昇炫本来还咬着牙一声不吭，这下前前后后开始被抚慰，他的喘息便一点一点泄露出来。后穴第一次被探索就是如此细致，仅仅是被戳刺的快感就高过任何一次自慰了，更别提再加上对方精湛的口活儿。他只感觉小腹热流涌动，浑身都是酥酥软软的使不上劲儿，但又不时忍不住抬一抬胯部，把下身再往对方嘴里多送进去一点。随着意识被快感刺激得越发朦胧，呻吟也越发凌乱，后穴渐渐变得柔软，不知何时已经接纳了两根手指。

“你……嗯……总是很熟练……”

权志龙吐出他的下身，笑道：“不想让你看到我不帅气的样子，我早就做了很多准备了。”

马眼冒出一股股淫水，耻毛都被沾得湿淋淋的。手指不知道在按压哪里，远比刺激下身更加强烈的快感随着指腹的动作一波一波冲击大脑，李昇炫感觉后穴深处隐隐有些发痒，让他极为渴望有什么东西能把那儿塞满。

手指已经伸进去三根，明明已经把后穴完全撑开了，他却觉得远远不够，但又因为羞耻心而不敢开口索求，喘息渐渐带上了哭腔。虽然身体还觉得空虚，但快感已经将他推向高潮边缘，难耐的摆动腰部。

权志龙贴心地握住他摇摇晃晃的性器快速套弄，李昇炫的呻吟拔高一个度，腰绷紧挺起了身子。

“哈啊，啊————”

后穴绞紧正向外抽出的手指一阵缩咬，权志龙惊叹：“今天有点儿快啊。”

李昇炫没法回答他，还在高潮的余韵中有点迷糊。

权志龙看着他那被情欲吞噬的模样早就硬的发疼，能忍到现在做好完全的扩张实在不容易。他拆开安全套带上，扶住对方的腿，将硬热抵住后穴。

不知是不是因为润滑剂的催情效果，李昇炫感觉身体里麻痒得厉害，后穴不由自主地就开始收缩。尤其是权志龙顶上来的那一刻，穴口被火热坚硬的肉棒贴着，他喘出声，几乎想抬腰自己把那东西吃进去。

肉棒破开小口慢慢深入，可龟头刚进去就推不动了，小穴紧咬着进去的那一部分，相当难受。权志龙看向李昇炫，后者脸色发白咬着嘴唇。

“李昇炫，放松。”

“不行……好痛啊……”

他用手握住李昇炫的疲软的下身撸动，想给他快感让他放松肛门，可这基本没用。穴口甚至紧到夹的他也疼。

“不行…啊……不做了……疼……！”

权志龙实在是没办法，吻住对方的嘴巴，胯部一使劲，强行把下身全部挤了进去。

“唔唔——————！！！！！”

李昇炫瞪大眼睛，眼眶立刻就红了。他只觉得像是有烧红了的铁棍捅进来，带着高热把后穴撑到极限，或许甚至开裂。他疼得双腿胡乱扑腾，眼泪疯狂地涌出来。嘴里的抗议完全被封住，他又急又气又委屈，用力地咬了对方嘴巴一口。

权志龙下身被夹着本来就疼，这又被咬破了嘴，疼得只好放开对方。

李昇炫边哭边骂，手上也使劲儿捶对方的胸膛，他力气不大，但好歹也是男生，这时候又发了狠，一拳一拳落在身体上发出闷响。权志龙本就不是什么好脾气的人，这又打又骂的，一股火气就蹿了上来。他抓住对方两只手腕，泄愤般地挺胯抽插好几下，恶声恶气道：“你再骂？”

肉棒碾压脆弱的肠道甚至带得五脏内腑都疼了起来，李昇炫立刻噤声不骂了，断断续续的泣音里都是疼。

权志龙被夹得也不舒服，低头吻他满是泪痕的脸颊，低声安慰他忍一下。下身只进入一节，小幅度地在入口蹭弄，手也抓住他的性器揉搓最敏感的顶部，希望他能把注意力转移到前面。

李昇炫颇为凄惨的喘息柔软下来，没了先前的痛苦，反而带上些情欲使然的绵软。不过权志龙没急着重新把下身全部顶进去，而是浅浅地抽动，寻找之前手指按到过的那一小块凸起，那是快感的源头。大约是两个指节的深度，肉棒一次次碾压那块地方，李昇炫渐渐痛苦全无，甚至主动抬腿缠住对方的腰，想要吞进去更多。

“怎么样，舒服吧？”权志龙亲亲他的嘴角，笑道，“想要我动快点儿吗？”

李昇炫刚要回答，肉棒的顶弄就发了狠，又快又彻底的抽插让他仰头呻吟，浑身颤抖。他感觉自己要被捅穿了似的，身子的温度直线飘高，整个人就像被扔进了热水里。热气熏的他头晕眼花，脑中所想到的只有紧紧交缠，吞吐之间挤出浊液的下身。周围的一切都忽远忽近，让他迷迷糊糊的，但进出的肉棒又不时刮蹭过那一点，尖锐的快感便又让他猛地清醒，软声哭叫。

穴肉缠绵地绞着火热的性器，软热得像融化的巧克力，吮吸得肉棒快感不断。权志龙柔韧的腰绷紧发力，带着性器高频率倒弄小穴，直搅得穴口边缘泛起淫液的白沫。他抱着李昇炫低低喘息，舔吻着那伸长的颈项，留下一个个红印。

耳边是对方的低喘，身体里是滚烫的铁棒，李昇炫白皙的身体泛出情欲的潮红，不停地发抖。

“啊……我要嗯、射了……哈啊……”

权志龙的头埋在李昇炫的肩窝，低声说：“等会儿……我们一起。”他加快抽插频率，手握上对方颤巍巍的性器，拇指堵住马眼以防止对方忍不住射出来。

这下李昇炫差点儿没晕过去，哭泣拔高了一个调子，手胡乱抓挠他的背。李昇炫指甲剪得干净，现在又被操得早就没了力气，手指在皮肤上滑动就像猫儿的肉垫在磨蹭，他丝毫没受影响。

“啊啊……手拿开…呜……让我、射……”

“我快了…呼……等一下一起。”

“呜嗯……权、志龙嗯……！不……”

他吻住李昇炫，缠住那不安分的小舌让他说不出话只能闷哼，来不及吞咽的津液从嘴角流溢。再倒弄一会儿，才放开对方被蹂躏得乱七八糟的性器。

李昇炫终于得到解脱，此时连声音也发不出了，徒然张着嘴巴挺起腰，腿夹紧对方的腰便射了。性器跳动着射出了一股股浊液，后穴也因高潮而抽搐着咬紧里面的东西。

权志龙最后再狠狠插入几下，释放出来。他趴在李昇炫身上喘了一会儿，抬头吻那微微张开的嘴，寻找那软软的小舌。

“李昇炫。”他笑着揉对方的脸，问，“爽吗？”

被揉的少年已经完全脱力，没说话，无力地点点头。

他开心地说：“我也觉得超爽。那再来一次吧？”

这话吓得李昇炫清醒不少：“不要！”

“为什么？这是初夜，就做一次啊？”

他半眯着眼睛回答：“太累了……”

权志龙挑眉：“你不是累，你就是还没缓过劲儿。”

“我不要了……”

“再来一次吧，嗯？”

“权志龙，唉……咱们睡觉吧。”

“才几点呀。你累你不用动，交给我。”

“不…啊……权志龙！嗯……”

这条恶犬！！！

-

第二天早上，李昇炫浑身酸痛，几乎起不了床。在权志龙的搀扶下才能去卫生间洗漱。

“咱们还是谈恋爱吧，李昇炫。”

权志龙给李昇炫刷牙、擦脸，后者就这么扶着腰站在那儿。

“干嘛突然说这个？”

他说：“我还是想你做我男朋友，这样感觉像炮友似的。”

李昇炫甩过来了个白眼：“我是觉得谈不谈都差不多……”

“那就谈啊。”

他沉默了一会儿，憋着笑说：“谈恋爱扣二十分。”

权志龙也笑了：“好，你扣吧，风纪委员大人。”

—END—


End file.
